


Ant-Man and the Hawk

by Linz2



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Scott is a dork, lazy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linz2/pseuds/Linz2
Summary: Just how did Scott get involved in the Clash of the Avengers?





	Ant-Man and the Hawk

"And? What did he say?"

"He said yes."

You could see the exact moment that Scott Lang's face filled with dread. It had been five days since he and his friends; Luis, Dave, and Kurt; had worked with Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne to keep the powerful Yellowjacket suit out of the hands of Hydra. Doing so had required Scott to steal something from the Avengers, and now they were looking for him.

"Great. That's just great. The most dangerous people in the world are looking for me." Scott groaned.

"Dangerous? They're Earth's mightiest heroes!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, they've had a literal Norse god on their team! One of their new members can make you live in your worst nightmare!" Scott replied.

"Still, I wouldn't worry too much about the Avengers. If you can get Hank and Hope to explain why you stole from them, I'm sure they'll understand. Hell, they might even ask you to join them!" Luis said.

"I don't want to join them, though. But how would I just say no to the Avengers? Would it be illegal for me to say no? Will I have to go on some sort of watchlist if I say no?" Scott said.

"You'd only go on a watchlist if you present a threat that the entirety of the local law enforcement could not detain, in the event that you might use your abilities for illegal activities." Dave said.

"…Okay. Thanks, but how'd you recite that off the top of your head?"

"I researched. I once thought I was developing the ability to change the temperature with my emotions. Turned out the thermostat was on the fritz. I think that would get me on the watchlist, if I could get it cold enough." Dave explained.

"Probably would. And I'd probably get on it, too. Maybe I could borrow the suit and hide from them? No, that won't work, the Falcon was able to find me." Scott said. Just then, his phone rang, and he nervously took it out of his pocket. Could the Avengers have access to his phone number? He was relieved to see it was Hope.

"Hey, Hope." He said cheerfully.

"Hi, Scott. Hank wants to know if you'd want to test out some new technology he invented. He says he wants you to do it because your reaction will be funnier than mine. You make for a good lab rat." Hope replied.

"That sounds good. I'll be right there." Scott said.

"We're testing it at an old Pym Tech lab upstate. You should be able to get directions on Siri. See you there." Hope said.

"I'll be there." Scott replied, hanging up. "Well, Hank and Hope want me to test out their new tech. Say I make a good lab rat."

"Oh, I have got to see this." Luis said.

"You can probably all come with." Scott said.

"This is going to be good." Luis said.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them were at the lab with Hope, in a control room in front of a large and empty room that had meter marks snaking up the wall opposite of the control room.

"Hank designed an upgraded suit that can also grow in size, and allow your strength to grow with it. He wants to see how big it can get an average person before any dangerous side effects happen, so we'll need you to tell us if you feel any sort of nausea, aches, the like." Hope said.

"Sounds neat." Scott said, right as Hank came in, dropping the suit in Scott's lap. Scott pulled it on, and shoved his head into the helmet, before wiggling around in it. "Fits perfectly." He commented.

"Good. You ready?" Hank asked.

"Absolutely." Scott said, walking right into the center of the big room. Hank explained what to do, and when Scott did so, he suddenly grew at an astonishing rate. When the growth finally came to a stop, the helmet's antennae were scraping the roof. Scott looked down, and saw everyone looking up at him like bugs looking at a normal human.

"Holy shit!" Luis exclaimed, breaking the awed silence. Scott walked around a bit,

"This is awesome… awesome… ugh, feeling a little drowsy… really drowsy…" Scott said. The floor was getting closer, was he shrinking again? Then he hit the ground hard.

"Oh. I was falling." He said, drifting into unconsciousness.

Scott woke up on his bed in Luis' apartment, wrapped in blankets. It was still nighttime, it seemed. His head rested on a pillow, and a glass of water and a few painkillers sat on the table beside him. A note was there, too. He picked it up, smiling when he recognized Hope's elegant scrawl.

"Dear Scott," He read aloud, "Sorry about your passing out during the experiment. Hank and I have been working on adjustments, so the suit and its wearer should last significantly longer now. Luis asked me to tell you that you looked 'damn badass'. You were 65 feet tall! Luis also said he'll pick up some of your favorite soup for when you wake up. With love, Hope."

"Hope seems nice."

Scott jumped at the sudden noise. He found a lean and muscular man with dirty blonde hair staring at him from across the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott demanded.

"Clint Barton. You may know me as Hawkeye." The man responded.

"You… you're the Arrow Guy. That's what I always called you, at least. Oh, god… they really are after me. Look, I'm really sorry that I stole from you guys, okay? I did return it afterwards! Well, I made the ants return it." Scott said.

"Ants? Whatever, I've heard weirder. Wait, you stole from the Avengers? Huh. I was wondering how Sam knew you." Clint said.

"You're not here because I stole from you?" Scott replied, sitting up and downing the water and painkillers in one gulp.

"No. That's actually pretty good to hear, that you were able to steal from an Avenger. You'll make a valuable asset." Clint said with a grin.

"An asset? Look, I don't want to be an Avenger, especially with all that buzz about the Sokovia Accords. I'm honored you'd consider me, but I can't. My life's been a mess, and I just recently got it relatively together. I'm not throwing that away." Scott said. Clint nodded.

"It's your family, isn't it?" Clint said.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to see them for a while. I… well, I was in jail, and then I had to pay child support before I could see my daughter, and now I'm finally a free man, and I have the money to see my little girl. I don't want to spend the precious time I have with her off fighting aliens and robots, or whatever it is you guys do." Scott said. Clint had a quiet, understanding look in his eyes.

"I know the feeling. It's why I quit recently, in fact. To spend more time with my own family. And it's why I'm getting back in the game, one last time. Scott, something terrible is coming. A group called the Winter Soldiers is about to be unleashed onto the world, to to do whatever one horrible man wants them to. If you care about your daughter's wellbeing, you'll help us. We need you to." Clint said. Scott was silent for a moment, before standing up.

"Count me in." He said.

"That's good to hear. We're seriously undermanned. Most of the team doesn't believe the Winter Soldiers even exist." Clint said.

"That's a problem." Scott chuckled.

"A big problem. They're already split over the Accords." Clint said. "So, is stealing from badass people your claim to fame, or am I looking at a superhuman? They're always the most fun."

"Neither. I got a suit that lets me change my size and communicate with ants, but I think I left it at a friend's house. I'll kind of have to steal it from them." Scott said.

"Then let's go steal it from them." Clint said.

Sure enough, they soon were driving away from Hank's house in a black van, with Scott holding the upgraded Ant-Man suit. Scott felt bad about doing this, but he knew Hank wouldn't let him take it if he said what he was using it for. He had left a short note explaining it to Hope, and apologizing. Hopefully they wouldn't get dragged any further into this.

"Now where to?" Scott said.

"Airfield." Clint replied, just as they arrived.

"Clint, I'm not getting through customs with this thing, it's full of weird particles and stuff." Scott said.

"Who said anything about the airport?" Clint said. Scott watched in confusion and awe as Clint rounded a corner and drove right into the storage bay in the back of a black aircraft.

"Isn't this…" Scott trailed off, jaw-dropped.

"A Quinjet." Clint finished for him.

"Awesome." Scott said as they got out of the van and reached the cockpit of the Quinjet. Clint buckled into the pilot's seat, only to find Scott was squealing over the mini fridge Tony had built in.

"Scott!" Clint said.

"Sorry, sorry." Scott said, taking out an iced coffee as he buckled into a passenger's seat. Clint chuckled.

"You ready to save the world, Scott?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
